<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forever on edge ((SPOILERS WARNING)) by Raemoonycat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059066">forever on edge ((SPOILERS WARNING))</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raemoonycat/pseuds/Raemoonycat'>Raemoonycat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wolfwalkers (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Spoilers, mebh is just grieving, robyn is litteratly traumatized, wolf fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raemoonycat/pseuds/Raemoonycat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this fic has major spoilers for the wolfwalkers movie! if you haven't seen it, skip this! im gonna keep this summary brief even though its an alternate universe, its an AU of a major plot point.<br/>----------------------------</p><p>What if Mebh had never forgiven robyn? if she couldn't save the one she misssed the most?<br/>Either way, there's consiquences for the both of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forever on edge ((SPOILERS WARNING))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah sorry.... I might delete this later cuz this is a mess of a vent fic. I'm not elaborating why, but honestly after writing this, I feel at least a little bit better. So... Enjoy..?</p><p>edit: thanks for the positive feedback! i really wasnt expecting that oof i might carry this on idk,,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AU of a point in the movie thats literal spoiler, read if you've watched the movie and know whats going on.</p><p> </p><p>i wrote this on my DS just cuz im stressed.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Staring hoplessly at her now bloodied body, Mebhs tears ran like a waterfall as she cuddled close to her now-still mother. Her's and her packs howling wasn't enough charge to heal the wound.</p><p>now it was too late. She took her last deep breath and her body relaxed as she gave in to the eternal slumber. All Mebh could do now was cry loudly and bury herself in her mothers long ginger and blonde mane. </p><p>Robyn -who remained in her wolf form- stopped mid-step as she stared in disbelief. </p><p>She was dead. She was dead because of her own father.</p><p>guilt was the only feeling that rose in the silver wolf as she cautiously approached her griefing friend. </p><p>A saddnend whine she made to get mebhs attention, but all she was met with was a cold stare. </p><p>The short redhead made a sniffing noise as she wiped her nose with her forearm, and she burried completely in her dead mothers wild hair.</p><p>Soon enough, Mebh violently tackled Robyn in her wolf form in a vicious attack, causing the silver wolf to yelp loudly.</p><p>Growling and hissing the haunting thoughts to Robyn, the brownish-ginger wolf clawed at her fur, practically ripping Robyns fur apart. </p><p>Robyn defensivly bit mebhs neck in an attempt to weaken her, throwing her to the side she gave an ear-piercing yelp as the side of her face and ear was ripped off by Mebhs jaws.</p><p>After both of them paused to catch their breath Mebh lept at Robyn again, now both of them in a deadly battle, rolling swiftly on the dusted floor of the cave.</p><p>Once she had the chance, Robyn finally managed to get free of Mebhs grasp, her silver fur now stained with multiple wounds and blood. the left side of her face bled from her torn ear and jawline.</p><p>Mebs was in similar condition, except her paw was torn due to being repetedly bitten...hard. scratch marks on her neck and a long cut across her face, only just missing her eye.</p><p>growling a warning, Mebh cocked her muzzle towards the entrance of the cave. Biting the air threateningly just infront of Robyn.</p><p>With tears in her eyes, Robyn swiftly limp-ran out of the cave. sparing Mebh a non-verbal glance of "i'm never coming back..." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>